the_sufferingfandomcom-20200213-history
Slayer
Slayers Slayer is the first and most basic enemy you will fight in the game. Slayers rarely pose a threat until later in the game, where they gain the ability to revive themselves from the dead. The Slayer is remarkably swift and agile, however, and should be taken care of quickly. The Carnate Slayer The Slayer is the embodiment of death by decapitation. It has long blades for arms and legs, and its head is held by some sort of steel platform. There are two types: The small variants and the larger variants which have been dubbed "Slayer Captains." As a result of these blade appendages, Slayers can run along walls and ceilings and, paired with their considerable speed, can become difficult enemies. Slayers can easily be tracked by the unusual metallic, skittering noise they make while moving. This actually makes them easily locatable, and commonly ensures they cannot effectively ambush the player, unless the player is distracted. Appearance Humanoid in appearance, like all of Carnate's monsters. Slayers have 1 to 2 blade attachments in place of arms and legs. The Slayer's head is severed from its body, held aloft by a strange metal platform. As a result of its blade appendages, the Slayer can appear awkward when moving. Slayers interestingly have their own individual head designs. Attacks Slayers are fast and athletic, having the ability to crawl on walls and ceilings. The Slayers have many different attacking techniques, including; *Slashing at the player with one or both blades *Performing a backflip and attacking using their leg blades *Shooting forward at the player *Hanging from the ceiling and swinging their leg blades at the player. Tactics Keep moving to avoid the Slayer's attacks. Staying still during a Slayer's onslaught is suicide, so continue moving and shooting with an automatic weapon. A very handy tactic is to shoot the Slayer's head off. The Slayer will no longer be able to see the player, and will blindly flail it's blades around in a vain, and will be an easy target. The Slayer is also weak to any form of light. If you see a spotlight, shine it directly onto the Slayer, and it will instantly die. Special Notes Sometimes when left alone, heavily damaged, or if decapitated while they are still alive, Slayers will get down on all fours and scamper around like spiders. While doing this, they cannot do damage to you while on all fours, and aside from being very agile, they are easy targets. Up until a certain point in the game, Slayers can be destroyed like regular enemies. However, starting in Chapter 12, "A Lonely Place To Die," the Slayers will begin to revive after they are knocked down. From this point on, you must decapitate the Slayers to kill them permanently. Archive Entries 'Clem's Entry' "I first witnessed these creatures jumping out of the ground itself. Their heads are detached from their torso, held aloft by hideous contraptions. Their limbs have been replaced by blades of the sharpest steel. To my eyes, they appear to be a manifestation of decapitation, yet it seems improbable that anyone ever had their head cut off in Abbot. I suppose on Carnate anything is possible. I have dubbed these monstrosities Slayers." 'Dr. Killjoy's Entry' "This creature moves with the grace of a ballet dancer but kills with the precision of a master swordsman, a most troubling combination. The creature's origins lie with that form of execution popularized by those ingenious French: beheading. Each Slayer seems to have its own unique head, attached by a vile apparatus which evokes something I wish I had created. Indeed, here is a creature whose very existence fills me with jealousy that I did not construct it myself. I admire this work of homicidal craftsmanship."